New Ways of Doing things
by purplelights
Summary: The wizarding world changed a lot since the defeat of He-who-must-not -be-named. The recent baby boom had practically flooded Hogwarts. slythrin isn't thought of as such a horrible house. And a certain girl and a certain boy just may add to the frenzy of unexpected things. But everyone saw this coming. Seen through Rose's eyes, DISCONTINUED
1. Year two-part one

**My first HP fan fiction! There are a few things I changed.  
. Rose, and Scorpius are 2nd year. James=3rd. Roxanne=3rd. Albus is still 1st. Fred=6th. Louis, Molly, Victoire, and Teddy are 7th. Lucy=5th. Any Questions please ask.  
**

* * *

On the train, the cousins sat together. Louis, Molly, Lucy, Fred, Roxanne, Rose, and Albus. The seven of them were missing four. Lily and Hugo, who were waving at them from next to their parents, and Victoire and Dominic. Victoire was ... busy, and Dominique had graduated Hogwarts.

Louis and Molly, on their last train ride to the school, were quietly talking to each other, trying to figure out when they were going to be needed in the prefects' car. Lucy, Fred, James and Roxanne were gossiping. Rose was left to talk with Albus.

"Alby, it'll be fine whatever house you'll get in. If you haven't paid attention to the world recently, the family line thing is dying down. You can be you. Besides, Lucy and I are in Ravenclaw, and Roxanne is in Hufflepuff. No matter what house you're in, no one will care."

"What about Slytherin? Dad said it would be fine, but what about grandma, and…. Every one?" Albus shuffled his feet.

Rose sighed. Albus was always like this,anything stuck in his mind was stuck for good, unless _he_ changed his _own_ mind."Albus, just think about it."

Albus was just about to say something when the train took off. Zipping along the tracks, he was practically glued to the window. Rose couldn't help staring outside, too, it was only her second ride.

Fred, standing above her broke her trance. "Rosie, go get your robes on, there's only a half hour left."

She went out to the car where they changed, did so and on her way back bumped in to someone.

"Sorry." She said."Oh, Scorpius! How was your summer?"

Scorpius was taller than her, but she was catching up to his height. He had his father's hair, eyes, everything, except he tried to hide it. Scorpius had long hair, pulled in to a pony tail, and three ear piercings, up to the cartilage. He wasn't as pale as his family usually was, he was slightly more tanned. Still, you could still tell he was a Malfoy a the smallest glance. Rose knew this bothered him.

"Same as I said in diagon alley, and the letters I sent you." He laughed a bit. "How are you?"

"Tired, I was up late with Roxanne and Lucy. You know how they can be."

"Yeah. Want to come sit with me? I bet it's crowded in your compartment."

Of course it was crowded. With six people, it was always crowded, but the extra person made it almost unbearable. "Sure, with Albus finally coming along, it's a big crowd. "

It turned out his compartment was past hers. And her cousins. She tried to hide her face, but growing up with someone, it's very easy to tell who they are when they pass their compartment following a Malfoy. There was a "Ooooo!" from the seats, and Scorpius rolled his eyes.

Scorpius held the door open for her. Inside were two other Slythrins, Justin Pike, and a smallish girl named Miriam Swann. She waved to them, and the four talked for the rest of the train ride.

* * *

"Eleven inch eucalyptus, dragon heart-strings." Aidan Curd, another second year was whispering to the new addition to the house, Bethany Fawcett. Lucy hushed them, and turned back around to pay respectful attention to the sorting.

"Moon, Crabbe... Nott, Denison...Patil, Gremio..."

Rose had been bored since the sorting hat's song, and was tracing the patterns of wood on the table. Eventually, Albus was called.

"Potter, Albus" professor McGonagoll called out.

Albus walked up to the stool, sat down and put on the hat.

"Hmm... Another Potter-Weasley, so Griffindor would be best, but there is something else... You have a lot of ambition.. But you don't want to be sorted to Slythrin... Ha, your father could have gone either way... But you are too clever for Griffindor... SLYTHRIN!"

Albus was gaping, as was the entire school. He walked off the platform to sit next to Scorpius, who was beckoning him. Rose was happy about one thing, Scorpius would be able to keep an eye on Albus. Rose locked eyes with Scorpius, and he gave a slight nod.

James was looking puzzled, but he never paid much attention to Albus except to tease him. Rose knew there was a possibility, a big one, of Slythrin for Albus.

* * *

The next morning, Rose headed down to the great hall. Once she sat down next to her friend Violette Wood, Roxanne slipped up to her.

"Have you talked to Albus?" She nodded towards a hunched over Albus,"I hope he's OK. Do you think James will write to Aunt Ginny, of should I?" Roxanne said this all very fast.

"Rox, I know Al will be able to take care of himself, besides, Scorpius will be keeping an eye on him." Rose tightened one of her pigtail.

"Fine. I suppose if _Scorpius_ is taking care of him, he'll be fine because _Scorpius_ is just oh-so-wonderful, _I love him with all my heart_!" Rose gave Roxanne a look.

Roxanne left, and Professor Longbottom came around with the schedules for the week. Herbology was first, which Rose was happy about. She had already read her_ Pocket Guide to Mystical Shrubs_, and _101 Fungi_, but the class was always fun. Next was potions, and then double transfiguration. After lunch she had Charms, and history of magic, which they had with the second year Slythrins. And last in her day was defense against the dark arts.

Rose left the great hall ran upstairs to grab her books, almost dropping The Travelers History of Charms, and raced to the green houses. she wasn't late, only a few other Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuffs were there.

After a harrowing day of being the only one to raise her hand on several occasions, and being told she was _just like her mother_, Lunch came and she got a chance to catch up with Scorpius.

* * *

**So, hope you like the longest chapter i have ever written.. ever! Please tell me anything you see that doesn't have continuity with the story.**


	2. Year two-part two

**Sorry for the wait, I was introduced to Hetalia..OMG.. I bet most of us know what an unhealthy obsession is. Just a bit of where this story is going. There will be at least two, possibly three chapters for each year, and all are centering around Rose, and Scorpius.**

"Hey." Scorpius said, smiling a little,"Bet you want to know how Albus is dealing."

"How'd you guess?" Rose said, brushing her loose hair away from her face.

"Well, I don't think you should be worried about him. He's fitting in well. I think that less questioning, and weird out looks would do him some good, though."

"I'll bet." Rose chatted with him for a while, and caught up with Miriam Swann.

Once Lunch was over, Rose hurried over to the Charms classroom, and was once again there just before she could be marked as tardy. Pulling out her class textbook, and her extra book, 1001 Secrets to Charming, she caught her breath and waited for the professor to begin.

After one of the most boring lecture on griffins from professor Binns, some note passing to Scorpius and Miriam Swann, and some note taking, was Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Rose had never really excelled at DAtDA, much to her mothers disappointment, but she did enjoy it. Luckily, they only had to read for the class period, before which professor Frogg, the professor who was now recognized throughout the wizarding world for holding her place for nearly three years, gave a small opening to the term.

Having the day over, all rose wanted to do was go back to Ravenclaw tower and study next to the fire. But she had to be in the hallway at the wrong time.

Walking around the corner of the DAtDA hallway, she heard some screams, and then an insane laughter. Her cousins' laughter. James, bent over shaking, his black hair covering his eyes, and Albus was standing next to him, covering his mouth, were standing amid a frenzy down the hall.. There was slime all over the floor, people had slipped and were trying to get up, there were frogs, too, and lots of them. Rose sighed, but she couldn't help smiling. It was James's opening prank of the year. And he had involved Albus. When she saw the hunched over figure of Filch coming toward her, though, she turned around and ran as fast as she could.

And after a while of maneuvering her way through the school, she found the tower, but was too late to get a sufficient amount of studying in before dinner, so ended up just sitting. Then, when she went back to her dorm, she found a note on her pillow.

_Rose, don't be late getting out of Charms, we have a surprise._

Apparently, she had found the note late.

* * *

Nearing holiday break, she got a letter from her grandmother stating that she could go to Aunt Fleur's, or would need to stay at school, the adults were visiting Uncle Charlie, as they did every few years. Rose decided to stay at Hogwarts. The quiet would be nice for a change.

But, instead of their being a very small number of students staying at school, there was a large number. Actually, it was small compared to the rest of the school, but enough 'quiet' was more of a 'toned down'.

Scorpius was staying at school, so at least she would have company other than Fred, and Teddy. She helped him study, and avoided the subject of why he wasn't at home. She had tried to ask him.

_"So, why are you still here?" Not her most subtle question._

_"...I don't want to talk about it Rose." He had mumbled, tapping a golden ring around his earlobe. It was new._

It didn't go as well as she had hoped.

But, Rose still found out a few things. Scorpius had been burning a letter, he hadn't gotten one since, and he'd given himself another piercing the same day. She knew him well enough to infer that the letter was probably from his father, of his grandfather. She also knew him well enough to know that he was upset about some thing. But, Rose left it. She wasn't that great at the 'talking about your feelings' thing.

* * *

At the next break, for the spring, she was going home, and on her way out to the platform, she was accompanied by a smiling Scorpius.

"You're happy." She said, setting her owl's cage on top of her trunk.

"I guess, I'm just looking forward to a change of scenery." Rose gave him a questioning look, his vague answers involving his family were normal, but he had never said he didn't want to be at Hogwarts.

"I can't wait to see Hugo, he's been writing me, and the only thing he ever talks about is going to Hogwarts next year."

"That's funny, I seem to remember you calling him a 'Bloody git who deserves to rot in bloody hell'?"

"I only like him when he's not stealing my things."

* * *

Nearing the end of the school year, the second years were required to choose their electives for the next year. Rose got a lengthy letter from her mother describing all the classes and hinting at Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, and a warning against Divination. Rose checked the Divination box, and the Ancient Runes box. Her mother's letter also included a note about applying for a time turner, but Rose declined that. Living in her mother's shadow was enough, she didn't want to copy her completely.

Violette, Rose's closest female friend, had checked the same boxes, with some begging, and promises of note lending. Rose was just hoping the small, disapproving frown her mother gave her would be brief.

* * *

"Scorp, you're writing me letters this summer." Rose told him while giving him a hug.

"I will." Scorpius sighed, "Rose, I wrote you last year, do you think I won't this one?"

"No. It's just summer's usually so boring."

Getting off the train, she quickly waved good bye, and hopped over to her parents, an her aunts and uncles.


	3. Year three-part one

Rose Weasley was _bored_. She was bored a lot, but summer was the worst time for being bored. She had nothing to do. There were three more days until school started.

She had gone swimming in a pond not to far from her house, she had chased her little brother around, she had visited her grandparents for an entire month with her cousins. That was a chaotic month, needless to say. Rose had written to Scorpius once a week. She had read his most recent letter a- well, more than once. She had described the whole of Hogwarts to Hugo so many times, Rose swore on her life she could get around the entire school with her eyes blindfolded, nose plugged, and on a broom stick. She had gone to diagon alley for new books and robes. She had also gone over the classes she would take, read most of the books, and already had post its in each of the chapters. Her father was indifferent to her choice in classes, though he usually followed Hermoine's lead in Rose's schooling. Her mother did have that predictable, small frown, but the subject was dropped after the initial...conversation.

Rose had nothing to do.

And with that in mind, she actually_ packed her trunk_. Rose shoved in her school clothes, and then a few regular ones. Rose had been planning to go to Hogsmead every weekend. Her permission slip was signed, and tucked neatly, and carefully between her books, and her quills. Hugo was extremely jealous of her being able to go, and had tried to take the slip of paper. This had resulted in a small tear at the top of the page, Hugo's bloody nose, and staying in her room, by choice of course, for a week.

* * *

After boarding the train, Rose sat down next to Roxanne and the window. Across form her, Fred tried to order everyone around, being the eldest this year, Lucy rolled her eyes at him, and James and Albus were talking quietly. That was a change, but Rose figured they were plotting. Hugo was next to Albus listening to their conversation.

After a few minutes, Rose got up. She walked down to the end of the train, and found Scorpius sitting with the same people he always did. Justin and Miriam. And, as always, Rose sat down and spent the rest of the train ride. It was normal. And calm. rose was looking forward to the year.

* * *

Rose, being bored once again, could not wait for the weekend. Her older cousins had been teasing her about not being able to go to Hogsmead with them for two years, and now she could.

James had a date with Karen Trimble, who he had dated briefly last year. Fred, and his longtime girlfriend Penny Perkins, also had a date. Lucy had a date with a seventh year Slythrin, though rose didn't know his name. Roxanne was "Single and proud" and was going out with her friends. Rose had asked her friend Violette, but she was busy studying. rose had no other choice.

On Saturday which was way to late to not have plans in Rose's opinion, she went over to Scorpius as he was leaving the great hall from breakfast.

"Hey, Scorpius, wanna go to Hogsmead with me.. And Miriam and Justin." Rose had added the last part quickly, "I haven't asked them, but I'm sure they'll go."

"Yeah, I can go, but Miriam and Justin already left."

Rose nodded,"Well, yeah, maybe we can catch up with them.." She drifted off, glaring at Roxanne as she made a face at her. Scorpius looked where she was and laughed.

"Meet you by the clock in ten?"

Rose nodded. Giving one last glance at Roxanne, she went back up to her room.

In ten minutes, you cannot do you hair, and add make up. Correctly. Rose tried putting he hair up in a different way, screwed that up, then spent five minutes checking to see all her hairs were in place in her classic pigtails. Rose shook her head. _Why do I care, it's not like my hair has to be perfect. _Bounding down the stairs, and racing over to Professor McGonagall, she handed her the precious slip of paper, and met Scorpius by the clock. _It's not like this is a _date_, right?_ Rose smiled, pushing the idea _way_ beck in her head.

"Right, I'm under instructions to visit my uncles in their shop, though I'm not allowed to buy anything there. I was thinking about getting some stink bombs." She said as they walked up to the town.

"I would love to see what the fuss is all about with their shop. People talk about it all of the time. Do you think that your uncles are there? they might be in diagon alley."

"I was promised they would be there, well, it was more of a maybe, but I asked, and will write a very strongly worded letter if they aren't there."

If you asked Rose later what she thought of that day, she would say funny, but in the 'situation', she would say awkward.

James, who was alerted of the two standing next to eachother by his date, kept on laughing and making motions for her to hold Scorpius's hand. Lucy smiled, and ignored them. Roes was grateful for that, but not for everyone else in her class, Scorpius's class, and all her cousins' friends. they kept on making motions, laughing, or just staring. Scorpius, who knew perfectly well why Rose kept on glancing over her shoulder, and glaring at people, was pretending he didn't notice.

By the end of the day, and circling the town to many times to count, Rose thought her finger couldn't handle making another fist. And her legs felt like jelly She couldn't get the taste of spit out of her mouth from talking so much, and she had a headache from eating to much sugar at Honeydukes.

Back inside, right before dinner, Rose and Scorpius stood in front of the clock. _Like a full circle,_ Rose thought.

"Well, I had fun. I guess I'll see you at dinner." She said.

"Yeah, I had fun too." And before she knew what was going on, he kissed her full on the lips. And before she could say anything, he was gone.

Rose sighed. _That_, she thought, _was not part of the circle_.

* * *

**I think this chapter could have been better, but it's good enough for me. R&R, I love suggestions. By the way, I am not trying to make hermoine a bad guy, just looking at her through her rebellious preteen daughter's point of view.**


	4. Year three-part two

Rose and Violette sat together in the hall for dinner that night.

"He _what_?! Omigod! Rose! I knew this would happen! You two are perfect for each other!" Violette squealed.

"Vi, I'm 13! I shouldn't even be _thinking_ about this!"

"But everyone does anyway."

"Yeah. I guess your right." Rose paused to take a few bites of the food she had been neglecting. "But I don't want to ruin our friendship. So, I just won't mention it. Never happened."

Violette looked at her like she was insane. "Rose, do what you want, but I know you'll regret it sooner or later. You just got _kissed_ by the _hottest_ boy in out year, and you want to _pretend like it never happened_."

"Like what happened?"

* * *

Rose had known her cousins had magical powers. that was pretty obvious, with the whole Hogwarts, _swish and flick_ thing, but she never knew the extent of them. Rose never knew that practically the second after something happens, Roxanne knows. And when Roxanne knows, everyone knows. And this is exactly how it happened when Scorpius kissed Rose. Or they made out, it depended on who you asked. Rose had never felt so... Exasperated, angry, whatever. She just wanted to strangle them all. Especially James, who whistled every. Time. He. Saw. Her. Every time. It was at least a month ago, as Rose had yelled at him.

"And? It's still fun to see the blush on your face." James laughed.

"UUGGH! I hate you!" Rose screamed, and stormed off.

* * *

Working on their home work together, like they usually did, became more awkward than it needed to be. Rose had tried to act like nothing happened. So had Scorpius, who had regretted the incident the minute he was around the corner form her. But, it didn't really work. Whenever they made eye contact, one would look away. Whenever Scorpius reached to take the quill out of her hand, they would pause for a second. But Rose, being Rose, never confronted him. And Scorpius, knowing Rose, never did either.

They did still go to Hogsmead. With Justin and Mirium, or Violette, and sometimes Lucy. Rose always made sure that someone else was with them. This had lead to some awkward, or awkward to Rose, conversations.

"So, Violette can come to Hogsmead this weekend, but she can't be there until lunchtime. I figured I'd help her with her homework, and we can meet you there around lunchtime?"

"Why don't you just come with me in the morning. It's less crowded then anyway."

"I- Well, it's just that Violette asked me because she barely started her essay for Defense against the dark arts and-"

"Whatever. It's nice of you to help her. See you around lunch then."

"Yeah..."

* * *

Rose had rolled her eyes at her cousins a lot. She had also beat them up a lot, and punched them more times that they cared to remember. James was usually on the receiving end of this, hence his cautious attitude towards Rose...sometimes. Most of the time he forgot and just bugged her anyway. So when he decided it would be fun to tease her over spring break, he really got it. Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily had come over for dinner. Teddy was just there like he always was.

"How's your boyfriend?" He asked, in the middle of dinner.

The blush on Rose's face went away as she yelled "I DO NOT HAVE A BOYFRIEND! Just a friend who is a boy!" James and Albus laughed, teddy snorted, and mumbled something like _'not for long'_ and Lily looked confused. Her mother laughed, her father looked angry, and her aunt and uncle were just watching.

"You _what_!?"Ron asked.

"I nothing, dad. It's just James being annoying." Rose replied, plotting to beat James up later.

Ron grunted, but still looked suspicious.

* * *

**So, so, so sorry for shortness... Just major writers block and other fandoms*cough homestuck cough* Sorry. Next chap will be in year four.**


End file.
